neogotei13fandomcom-20200213-history
Panda bar
Formerly, the captain of the fourth division, panda_bar (or 'Panda' as she is commonly known amongst her friends) stepped down from her position in order to focus more on raising her child with the 12th division's captain, Kurogasa. Her arduous decision to step down paved the way for her fellow VC and good friend (who has turet-tendencies, often seen yelling out oppai ''during random instances), Tleilaxu to assume the role that she once served with pride and honor. Her love for her husband and darling daughter is tantamount to the compassion that she holds for healing the sick and the wounded. Never raising her voice, nor her sword to anyone..unless the situation deemed it necessary, she generally exhibits a friendly and playful manner to most of her fellow Gotei peers. Panda has two pets, one is her precious calico cat, Paris (also known as Pare-Pare) whom her beloved daughter, Charlotte loves dearly and would gladly give her left tentacle if it meant keeping Paris safe from harm and the other is her cherished phoenix bird, who goes by the name of Asagoruk (Asa, shortened) who nestles itself atop her head. Appearance With long, dark brown hair that cascades down her back, the fuku-taicho has the appearance of a slender and very youthful woman who's in her twenties with very exotic features, mainly attributed to her mixed descent of Pacific islander, Japanese, Korean and German blood. She wears the standard Shinigami uniform and VC badge strapped to her upper right arm with a light green and red sash wrapped around her waist, and a braided bracelet tied around her wrist that holds the key to her husband's most treasured and highly coveted secrets. Asagoruk, her mythical phoenix bird, adorns her hair like a miniature bullet-cloche and never seems to move from his spot, unless summoned by panda herself. The vice captain's smile always manages to melt her huband's stern and sometimes rigid demeanor away, warranting a softer-side from the Gotei's very own resident 'mad scientist'. Personality A very private and reserved person, she is natually amicable to the rest of her fellow Gotei peers and friends. But she has a devilish and ''dangerously lustful and playful side that not many know about, except for her husband who is the cause of his lovely wife's Jekyl and Hyde persona as a side effect from the remodified blood antigens that course through her veins, and tries his best to keep this side of her at bay. Panda_bar's aspirations of helping and curing the sick has always been a dream of hers, wanting to be able to work within a hospital setting and amongst critical care shinigami patients. A proud member of the Shinigami Women's Association, she along with a few of her fellow SWA friends, Legolas_Archer (the awesome former 7th squad VC), codegal and the 10th squad's very talented captain, Yuuki-san, were specifically responsible for organizing the Gotei's very first Annual Bachelor Auction. When she is not aiding her taicho in healing the sick and wounded, she is at the home that she shares with her one true love and brilliant husband, the 12th division's captain Kurogasa, as well as caring for their precious daughter Charlotte, a genetically modified hybrid plant. Panda is an avid lover of absurdist humor, and together with her ruggedly handsome and loving husband, they are simpatico when it comes to creating the crackiest of crack. On her spare time, panda is a huge movie buff (often on her visits to the RW, she steadily increases her collection of blu-rays and has even gone as far as to request from her husband to create an Internet connection feeding from the real world into Soul Society so she is able to stay updated with her favorite shows online), and has seen almost every single movie (worth-seeing) ever made. In fact, towards the end of their very first date, panda and Kuro wound up doing a marathon of Indiana Jones movies, only to inevitably end with a marathon on each other. >.> She also loves listening to old vinyl records and has her own record player that she brought in from the real world along with a few of her favorites albums to listen to, but you will often hear the glorious sounds of Freddie Mercury resonating from her office in the fourth squad barracks.^^ A lover of cats, her calico-cat Paris exhibits odd and unusual quirks with an appetitie for bamboo plants much similar to a panda bear, and it comes as no surprise that Paris loves to munch on Charlotte's vines whenever she's asleep...consequently, labeling her as a perfect fit for this wildly imaginative and dysFUNctional family. Relationships Kurogasa: Charlotte: Tleilaxu: Yuuki-san: TheLevinsnake: Sir Nimbus: History Her death was, what many would describe as a "freak accident" and perhaps a likely contender for the docufiction 1000 ways to die, death by asphyxiating on a banana (and nooo, an actual banana >,<) and much to her dismay, as she was choking on that chunk lodged....deep, DEEP..within the back of her throat. as panda was reeling around on the ground and gasping for air, a brown-recluse happens to land on her throat, biting her in the process...further exacerbating her grave situation, because of how severely allergic she is to spiders >,< Powers and Abilities Zanpakutou Trivia Quotes